


Like Water

by FrozenMemories



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Drawing, Episode: s01e01 Rising, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 07:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Fanart: Drawing of Mac and Jack sharing a shower, inspired by that scene from the pilot





	Like Water

**Author's Note:**

> visit me at frozenmemories1987.tumblr.com


End file.
